


Love Live: μ's and Aqours ''A unique idol''

by 3CherryGirl8



Series: LL fanfics (both for μ's and Aqours) [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 3CherryGirl8, Avarice, Celebrity problems, Child Actors, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Multi, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Tags May Change, Teenagers, this fic is gonna be depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CherryGirl8/pseuds/3CherryGirl8
Summary: Aqours have managed to save their school from closing. The next day they receive an e-mail from a director, telling them that μ's and them, have been chosen for their first movie. So, they celebrate their success.Meanwhile, a new student arrives in their school, named Maiko. She always wanted to see herself in the big screen, but after a car accident she's forced to "walk" with a wheelchair, so she quits her dream. However, Aqours don't agree with this...
Relationships: Aqours (Love Live!) Ensemble/Original Character(s), Kousaka Honoka/Takami Chika, Matsuura Kanan & Takami Chika & Watanabe You, Sakurauchi Noriko and Kenichi Hashimoto, Sakurauchi Noriko and Maiko Fujimura, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Takami Chika and Maiko Fujimura, Watanabe You/Aqours Ensemble, aqours and muse
Series: LL fanfics (both for μ's and Aqours) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927204
Kudos: 16





	1. ''The e-mai''

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest with you, I really didn't want to post this fanfiction because it's kinda different from the other ones. When you find a fanfiction you expect to be shipping around two characters or more, because that's what is popular in fanfics. Especially in Love Live where they're lots of them shipping, both in μ's and Aqours.
> 
> But this is different. And when I mean different, I mean that maybe it's considered as non Love Live. For example, males play an active role in the story, and it doesn't include much the "shipping thing" although I tried to write one once.
> 
> Instead of the usual stuff, I tried to enrich it. I really love Love Live in both versions, and their songs as well. So I thought "why not? Can't someone who is disabled reach their goals? It gives us hope to believe, that we can manage everything and that nothing is impossible" 
> 
> Just sayin... It might sounds boring XD

The girls approached anxiously the computer. Time was almost over for them.

"Three more!" Chika stated

"But we're running out of time..." Dia added

"It's alright... It's alright... It will reach one hundred for sure"

Time was floating. They almost had three minutes. Applications were 97. Now 98

"Two minutes!" Ruby shouted looking frightened at the clock.

"Girls, don't worry! It'll reach it!" Chika said

99 now with one minute.

C'mon... You're almost there! Don't give up now! Chika thought

Then it came. Applications were exactly 100

"It reached" Chika stated

 **"What?"** * Mari asked in her American accent

"We reached it, girls! Our school is saved!" Chika shouted happily

"Oh, really?"

"Thank god!"

"Phew... My heartbeat stopped flapping so much, zura"

"The school is saved thanks to us! Aye, aye yosoro!"

"Tee-hee-hee... I told you, my little demons. Lucifer listened to our prayers. He gave us the opportunity to save something we love"

"Alright! Let's go to Mu and others to tell about it!" Chika opened the door, but You stopped her.

"Wait, Chika. No one else is in school except us. Everyone went home already"

"Oh, yeah, you're right... Then let's tell our families first! They'll be so proud of us!"

"How about celebrating our success the next day? I think our teachers will be proud too" Kanan said

"I agree with Kanan. Because thanks to us, our school will have a **shinyyy** future!" Mari added

Chika stretched her hand.

"Come on... All together!"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

"Five"

"Six"

"Seven"

"Eight"

"Nine"

"Aqours... Sun... Shine!"

The girls started running laughing in the corridors. Chika was the happiest of all. She ran into the schoolyard and hugged a wall of the building. Riko approached her.

"I think you're overreacting, Chika" she said

"I know, but I can't control it! You know that when I'm very happy, my mind can't control me. I just let my heart speak. But that's just me. I won't change"

"You will change one day. And you know what? If you change I won't like it. You won't be the Chika I used to know. So, I prefer you to be just like that. Lazy, annoying and childish"

"Hey, Riko!" Chika got teased. Riko laughed

"C'mon, I'm teasing you"

"Geez... Who's the childish one now?"

"Well... Let's go home, shall we?" Riko asked. Chika nodded.  
-  
-  
-  
The next day after school, the girls celebrated their success by organizing a small party.

"Cheers!" Chika proposed

The nine glasses hit proudly. It seemed like they were proud too. Everyone felt proud and thrilled, but Chika as the leader felt something more than being proud. She felt they were... Heroines! Even though school was always boring for them, they had many memories from there. And they didn't want the source of their memories to get lost.

Honoka... Thank you for showing me the path. Thank you, μ's Chika said to herself.

"Oh my! Everyone, look at this!" Ruby's pitched voice sounded.

"What's the matter, Ruby?" Her sister asked

"An email has been sent by a movie director and they want us to...to..."

"Let me the email, Ruby" You said and started reading it.  
-  
-  
-  
«Dear Aqours,

My name is Noriko Sakurauchi. Nice to meet you.

As a movie director, I would like to tell you that our new film is dedicated to the idols of Japan. That is why I had to choose among many bands of Love Live, but I finally chose two, which are μ's and you since you're both the most famous and beloved groups.

μ's have been informed about their participation and I have to tell you that they are very excited. They thought their fame was gone, to tell the truth.

Our first meeting will be on March 30th, 2017 at the "Amano Café"* next to the Tokyo Tower. If any of you can't be there for the meeting, there's no problem. We can postpone it for another day.

I will wait for your reply,

Noriko

PS: You nailed it in your last live. Keep up the great work!»  
-  
-  
-  
Chika couldn't believe her ears. Neither the rest of the members could.

"You... Are you sure you're reading correctly the email? Are you sure you haven't forgotten how the characters are read?!" Chika asked

"No, see for yourself! I'm not kidding"

"No way, zura! The future is calling us!"

"I can't believe it either, Hanamaru! I didn't expect that!" Ruby said

"Dear Lucifer, is this what you meant?"

"Say no more demonic stuff, Yoshiko" Riko said

"It's Yohane!"

"Girls, we don't need to be surprised. We are school idols. And since we're famous, we can now participate in movies. It's logical, isn't it? So... It's expectable" Kanan said

"I know, Kanan! But I just... I can't! The only thing I want now is dancing!" Chika said cheerfully

"That's our Chika... Such a little child" Dia commented

 **"Oh, my god! Our future is brighter than ever!"** Mari added

Indeed, the girls didn't believe that such good things would happen in such a short time. Their hearts were beating louder than ever. They immediately forgot the problems that have been through the past. Now they saw a bright and future full of surprises and glory. They thought this will raise their fame even higher. And who knows? Maybe they'll become famous abroad and not only in Japan.

But Dia, Ruby, and Chika were the happiest because their dream of meeting μ's finally came true.

♪♪"I think I finally found my Hallelujah! I've been waiting for this moment all my life! Now all... My dreams are coming true, yeah! I've been waiting for this moment..."*♪♪ The three of them were singing.

♪♪"...So, good to be alive right about now!"♪♪ Chika completed the phrase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) When Mari speaks English, the words will be in black.
> 
> 2) This café doesn't exist in real life. In fact, I actually searched for real cafés next to Tokyo tower and I found nothing xD
> 
> 3) This song was stuck in my head while I was writing this. It's called "Good to be alive"


	2. ''Maiko's past''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backround of the new student in Uranohoshi, Maiko Fujimura.

Maiko's pov  
-  
-  
-  
-Since I was a kid, I've been in every protagonist role, in the school plays after an audition. The teacher of the theatrical team considered that I could be the one for the protagonist role since I can "adapt to the character's personality perfectly compared to the other kids" as she used to say. 

"This girl will be a very successful actress one day! I can see it, trust me!" She said to my parents while I was standing on the stage reciting the prologue of the story.

I don't want to show off, but she was right. I could see myself adapting to the character and changing my behavior for a little, without even practicing on it! Perhaps I'm a gifted child I thought. That's when I decided to become an actress. I didn't know much about cinema or theater stuff. My decision was on the spot. But after my participation, I decided to research and learn how the actor's job is being done. I started watching movies, imitating the actors, reading interviews from magazines, and also going to the theater more often with my mom. Then I fell in love with the "acting art"

I also started modern dance lessons and singing lessons. Everyone told me exactly the same: "Maiko is such a talented kid!" "I don't even know why she started singing lessons. She has a beautiful voice by birth!" "The dance lives in her blood!" "Why did you start dance lessons? Your skills are better than a professional dancer!" And so on...

It seemed I had the life any other kid would like to have. I had my friends who loved me as I am, and my teachers and my family who admired me and encouraging me, but... Everything fell apart after that accident. I'll never forget that day...

January 13th, 2017 and 14 years old. I was at my friend's birthday party. At some point, I started feeling sick, so I called my dad to come and pick me up. I told my friends how I was feeling and that I'll be back home a little earlier. They said "hope you feel better soon"

I went to the yard and waited for him. I was relieved to know that I'll be back home and relax, but not aware of what's going to happen. When 15 minutes passed, my dad's car parked in front of the yard. I got in the car and asked me how the party was. We were talking about the party for 10 minutes straight when I noticed a car coming directly at a very fast speed. Before I even shout "dad, be careful!" everything turned black. I don't remember anything after that...  
-  
-  
-  
- _Wh-where am I? What kind of machines are these?_ I thought when I opened my eyes. I saw a big room with machines beside me. I heard a beeping sound. That's when I realized I was in a hospital.

"Mom, she's awake!" I heard a high pitched voice. It was my little brother Osamu.

"Thank god, you're alive, Maiko!" Mom hugged me tightly and kissed me all over. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Mom, please don't cry. At least she's alive now" Osamu said

"How... How's dad?" I asked

Mom and Osamu looked at each other with a painful look in their eyes. Mom stroke my hair.

"Maiko... He's going to be our guardian angel. He'll watch over and protect us"

I was shocked...

Later, I learned from a nurse about the condition of my body. Fortunately, most of my bones haven't been damaged, either my organs. But my spine got completely paralyzed. She said there's nothing they can do about me. That I will need to live like this.

It felt like someone had stabbed a knife onto my chest. It was my dream to be an actress! How am I supposed to be an actress if I have to move in a wheelchair? How can this happen to me?! I was ready to burst into tears, but I finally said: "Oh... I see..."

I thought that maybe there's still a little chance of hope. I've heard many people who were disabled or badly injured, but they finally reached their goal. But I remembered the nurse said it clearly. I won't be able to walk again... I'll never see myself on stage. Never ever... Moreover, I was just once an actress. I won't be twice.

They gave me a wheelchair and helped me sat on it. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away not for others to see me crying.  
******  
******  
******  
After my father's death, my mom started looking for a job, since now she was a housewife. At first, she started working in a café in our hometown Sentai. She didn't have fixed hours, so sometimes she turned late at night, and some other times, she turned late at noon. All these times, Osamu took care of me and our youngest brother Hiroshi. It was a bit difficult for him because he needed to help me get dressed up or to climb the stairs. And because Hiroshi is five years old. After one-week mom quit her job and started looking for a new one. Until she decided to move to Numazu, a seaside town in south Japan. My brothers didn't mind moving to another city, but I was a little sad about leaving back all my friends.

After one month, we packed everything we had. I looked at my school and said goodbye to all the beautiful memories I've created... I thought "say welcome to your new ones" But how do I know I'll create beautiful memories? What if something bad will happen again?  
-  
-  
-  
-Two days after arriving in Numazu, I was sitting alone in a cafeteria drinking hot chocolate when a handsome, tall, young man approached me.

"Excuse me, may I sit with you?"

"Of course. Have a sit please" I answered

He sat next to me and ordered a cup of coffee. He was a bit shy at first, but he finally introduced himself.

"My name's Hashimoto Kenichi. I'm a casting man and lately, am working on a cast for our new movie" he said

"Um... I don't know how to say it formally... Heh" he laughed awkwardly

"Say it as you like"

"Well, my partners and I created a website for our research on casting. Our new movie is dedicated to Japanese idols. The protagonists have already been chosen, and now we're looking for the co-stars. Many people had sent their auditions on this website, but none of them seemed to be suitable. And... You did seem to be suitable"

_What? A suitable actress? Me?_

"I wanted to read you the scenario to see what's about. And if you want if course, you can send your own audition on the site"

"Hmm... Sounds interesting. I'd like to hear the scenario. Please go ahead" I said smiling

He picked up a notebook and started reading:

"The members of the school idol group "Blue owls" seems like a normal teenage group, but it has a secret. They work with the FBI in the summer months. Nobody knows why. So, this summer they'll have not only to solve the case but also use their music to carry out their mission"

He stopped.

"You are the daughter's criminal and you have to struggle with a dilemma: You're impressed by the courage of the girls and you want to be friends with, but you've been abused by your mother in your whole childhood, and you can't bear with it anymore, but since you suffer from Stockholm's syndrome, you can't leave your mother because you think you'll hurt her"

"Ohh, that's a quite interesting story! It would be fun to be turned into a film" I commented

"I think so too" he agreed. "And also, your character's name is Megumi"

We talked for a bit about the other characters and the evolution of the story, and he also gave me the link to this website and his phone number to inform me anything about the filming. I didn't feel happy because I knew the director wouldn't ever choose a disabled person to play in a movie. Why did Hashimoto choose me, anyway?


	3. ''The new student''

The girls told their parents about of how far their group has gone. They told them they're going to Tokyo to meet the director, and of course they were very happy about the news. No one could ever be happier than a parent seeing their child reaching such successful goal!  
-  
-  
-"Chika, are you sure you don't want me to come? I wanna meet the director as well. I don't want him to get trouble you with so much work"

"Mom! It's a movie! Of course we're going to get tired a little bit, but I believe we Aqours deserve it! And also it's a woman, not a man"

"Of course you deserve it, darling. I never said you don't. But... I was just wondering how long the filming is gonna last. It's the very first time you'll leave the house for so long. I mean... The filming of a movie lasts for... Four or three months, I guess? And..."

Chika looked her mother with empathy.

"I know how you feel, mom. I'm your child after all, but I will be okay, as long as I have my friends which mean lots to me!"

"My child... You grew up!" She said kissing tenderly her daughter's cheek.

Chika smiled and grabbed her laptop.

"Ask the director if you need the company of a parent"

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright, I stop" she laughed

"Jeez..." Chika murmured opening her laptop. She started typing the email.  
-  
-  
-  
-«Dear, Mrs Noriko,

This is Chika typing, the leader of Aqours. First of all, thank you for letting us participate in your movie. This means a lot to us! We will be willing to do anything it needs to raise our fame!

Secondly, as far as I know all of us are free at the 30th of March. Of course I'll inform you if anything happens.

You know, I was wondering how long the filming is gonna last and if we need our parents to take care of us during the filming

We'll talk later,

Chika Takami»  
-  
-  
-And pressed the "send email" button

*****  
*****  
Maiko approached her new school's yard, feeling a bit ashamed for being in a wheelchair. For a few minutes, she felt like someone was watching her. At that time, she wanted to get rid of this goddamned wheelchair and start walking again, although she knew she had to accept it. She will never walk again... Her condition just doesn't allow it!

 _We're friends now, aren't we Maiko?_ She imagined the wheelchair talking to her.

_You're not my friend! I just need you to move since I can't walk, you disgusting thing!_

The bell rang and everyone started entering their classrooms. A teacher noticed Maiko and helped her move the wheelchair on the stairs. They both entered the first grade. Maiko blushed when she saw everyone in the classroom staring at her.

Seriously... I look like an alien with this stupid chair. Who would even be an actor being in a wheelchair? She thought

"Goodmorning, girls. As you can see, we have a new student in our school. Her family moved from Sentai. Please tell us a bit about yourself"

She slightly moved the wheelchair in front of the desks.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maiko Fujimura. Um... As you already know am from Sentai and my family and I, moved here in Numazu. And..."

"What's your zodiac sign?" Yoshiko asked

Hanamaru covered immediately the fallen angel's mouth.

"Yoshiko, you should ask first, if you need to make a question" the teacher said

"It's Yohane"

"Miss, please don't mind her. You know how she is" Hanamaru supported her

"Well, heh... I'm an Aries" Maiko replied

"What about the wheelchair?"

"Yoshiko! That's rude!" The teacher yelled at the purple-eyed girl.

"Maybe our new classmate doesn't want to mention it..." Hanamaru whispered to her.

"No, it's okay. But I'd rather not talk about that"

"Anyway, Maiko. We're happy to be on our team. I've brought an extra desk just for you. Have a sit please"

Maiko looked at the desk to the left of the corner. She moved her wheelchair there and took out of her bag her school books.

"Alright, class. Let's start our lesson"  
-  
-  
-  
-At lunchtime, Maiko was sitting alone at her desk. She was eating her five mandarin oranges, while she was thinking about her new life in Numazu. Until Yoshiko, Hanamaru and Ruby approached her.

"You like mandarin oranges too? That'd great! Chika would be happy if she sees that someone else likes mandarin oranges too!"

"Will you be my little demon?"

"I'm kinda shy, but... I... I love meeting new people..."

Maiko looked at them with a look full of questions.

"Um... Nice to meet you. What are your names?"

"I'm Hanamaru. This is Ruby and this is Yoshiko"

"It's Yohane!"

"Please don't mind her... She's a bit creepy sometimes"

They chatted a bit, when it came to their school and how they saved it from closing.

"Even though we made our group to save our school, we're now known as Aqours. Not just by our classmates" Ruby said

"Chika is a really inspiring person. She made us believe in ourselves and never give up. When she wants to achieve something, she believes it with all her heart. And that's why we admire her courage so much" Hanamaru said

"She has become my little demon. I mean... Everyone is my little demons in Aqours"

"She means she loves for having so many friends" Hanamaru translated Yoshiko's phrase

"That's really good for you, guys! I'm glad you achieved something you all loved. And good luck with your movie, too!"

"Thank you!" The three of them replied

Although Maiko was smiling, deep down she felt broken for not achieving her own goal.

Man... Why I even think about this all the time? It's over now. I should find another goal. But, wait. What goal should I have? I can't do anything... Because I need my legs...

"Girls, I would love to meet the rest of your members"

"After school, we will meet to talk about our participation in the movie. You can come and meet the rest of them" Yoshiko said

"Yeah, I would love to!" Maiko answered

*****  
*****  
"Glad to meet you! I'm Chika, the leader of Aqours"

"I'm You! Aye, aye Yosoro!"

"My name's Riko"

"It's Riri"

"Stop it, Yoshiko!"

"My name's Mari! **Shinyyyy!"**

"Bu puu desu wa! You can't use "shiny" when you first meet someone"

"But it's my catchphrase!" Mari complained

"Heheh... And I'm Kanan. Matsuura Kanan. And-"

 **"My name's Bond. James Bond"** Mari interrupted her.

Kanan sighed.

"Well... As you can see... This is Aqours"

"Yeah... Some of us are childish and a little crazy. But we still love each other" Riko added

"Glad I made new friends"

"We are glad too!" Aqours answered welcomingly


	4. ''Kenichi and Noriko''

Meanwhile at the headquarters of "Sunrise" in the Suginami region of Tokyo, some actors had been invited, so the director would choose who's the best one for the roles. This director was the woman she had been in contact with Aqours and μ's. She has really high expectations from an actor, though. Even when an actor knows everything about theater and cinema and takes their role seriously, she'll reject them. She's a perfectionist.

"Jeez... I've called some actors on today's auditions and I've posted online auditions too! Why there can't be found someone on my taste?" she complained.

"I've already told you, Mrs Noriko that you should explain the characters personality, so they can understand how it should be adapted" said her helper Kenichi.

"I did, you fool! But no one seems to get it! You don't understand how important is this movie for me, and I have told you the reason for this! In 2001, I was in England when the first «Harry Potter» movie released. After the premiere, I went and praised the director Chris Colombous. Of course, I told him am a director as well, and he seemed happy, so we chatted a bit.

«How do you have so many ideas? I'm impressed!» I said

«Well, it's my job, dear. I'm the brain of the whole filming staff»

«Japanese directors can do this too! Japan has a long history that can tell you a lot! From the 17th century 'til today!»

«Well, England has a longer history, though» He replied

«All you think about it's magic, magician and witches»

«It's something more than that»

And that's where it began. I told him I'll make the best Japanese movie ever been created. A movie that will describe Japanese poetry, but will be modern at the same time. I told him that if I win, he'll owe me 300 pounds"

"But it's been 16 years, madam. Does he even remember the bet? And why the pounds of England? We have yen" Kenichi asked

"I know, and I'll turn the amount into yen, you idiot! And yes, he does remember it, but I pretend I lost, so when my movie will hit the box office, I will surprise him by asking the money. Success is mine now!"

Directors can be so arrogant. Glad I'm not a director... Kenichi thought

"Hm... You're good, but not that much. I need the perfect one" Noriko said at one of the potential actors.

Kenichi on the other hand is the quite opposite from Noriko. He's a calm person and hates conflicts. He's modest and he usually doesn't accept compliments. It was his dream to get involved with art, since he was a kid, but he was bullied for being "different" from other boys. They used to call him names such as "homo", "faggot" or that "art is for girls", so he was a lonely kid. Even his parents didn't agree with that. His father wanted him to be an astronomer, just like him. So, Kenichi never talked about his dream to them again, and he lied that he will study astronomy. But deep down in his heart he knew what he truly wanted to be. An artist. A singer. A dancer. A director. Or even an actor. Anything that's related to art.

When he finished school, he studied as an actor and got involved with music. Most specifically being a guitarist. But it's not always easy. The antagonism with artists it's big, so some people might don't get the chance. Therefore, Kenichi decided to wait a few years until he gets the chance he wants. But he ended up being the director's assistant with Noriko. Noriko was looking for the perfect assistant, but she told him:

«You know what? It seems I can't find someone perfect. But I'll let you be my assistant, even though I don't want to»

It all happened when they were first met in a cafe. Kenichi is Noriko's helper for about five months, so he doesn't know her well.

"Kenichi, I think you have mentioned you found the girl that could be the protagonist. Is that true?" She asked when the audition finished.

"Yeah. I went to my parents house a few days ago, to stay with them cuz I missed them. And I found a teenage girl sitting on a wheelchair on a café. I didn't know how I should approach her, though, so I introduced myself a bit randomly. I told her about our movie and-"

"It's my movie!" She interrupted.

"And, well... She agreed. I mean, I don't know what she's up to, but I gave her the site's link, so she can post her video for the audition"

"Did you continue talking?"

"No, I was in a hurry to be at my parents house. I was late, so I couldn't stay longer"

"Hm..." She mumbled

"If she's really disabled, then it would be a great detail for the scenario. It makes it look more real, you know. I need this girl! I don't care if she's into acting or anything else, she'll be in my movie! I'll make her a star! I'll make the whole country talking about her! I'll make her peers be jealous if her! And then Colombous will have lost the bet. Nobody will ever talk about Kevin from «Home Alone» or «Harry Potter» again! This girl will be my worldwide success! Japan runs the world!"

"Miss, she's still a child! You can't force a child to quit her school, just because of a bet you put with another director. Do you think she can bear all this?" Kenichi tried not to raise his voice.

"That's called audacity, boy! How dare you talking to an older person than you in this way? Don't forget I'm 16 years older than you. It's my own movie, so I'm gonna do whatever I want with my actors! If she can't bear it, I'll kick her out! When you're an actor you have to be mentally strong, if you be randomly famous. Michael Jackson became famous by luck. He didn't choose it, and now we now eveything about his personal life! Understood, boy?"

The young man nodded. He was going to tell her that he'll quit his job, 'cause he didn't want to be with this woman. He had saw her craziness many times, but now she was going to take advantage of a child's life. He really couldn't believe what she had just said.

 _I'll stay with her. If Noriko ever takes it too far and gets to the point to abuse the girl, I'll report her to the police. Poor thing... That girl seemed so innocent..._ He thought

_I know we have dreams and expectations, but not like that. If I was her, I would just try to do my best in making a good movie. My first goal wouldn't be to make the movie a worldwide success, and besides, the protagonist is still a child. It would be enough for me to give a try and encourage her._

"Did you ask the girl's name?"

"No"

"Idiot! You should have!"

"I didn't know you wanted her as the protagonist!"

Noriko sighed.

"Well... Since you gave her the site's link she'll probably post her video. If not, I'll find another way to spot her"

******  
******

Maiko was standing in the middle of her bedroom looking at this little piece of paper with the site's link written. Maybe she's got now the opportunity to play in her first movie. Maybe she'll regret it if she refuses the offer. After all, it's her dream. Is just the filming of a movie. What can go wrong?

She opened her laptop and copypasted the link. She went to a site called «Send-us-your-audition.org». It was careless made. All the auditions were passing by, just like the Facebook posts. She watched some videos of the prospective protagonists. They were all trying their best to adapt to the character's personality. Some of them didn't work out. Others tried to be themselves to adapt. But it was quite difficult, especially when you're not a professional. Then she noticed a red underline phrase saying click here.  
A big text appeared in the screen. It was describing the scenario's plot, but all the characters as well. First one the line was Megumi. The character Kenichi had mentioned to her. Maiko started reading the text:  
-  
-  
-  
"Megumi Fukuda"

The girl who will play in Megumi will have to adapt to a very difficult role. Megumi is petty. Not so attractive. She's not so cute or developed, and has a peculiar characteristic expression. She's smart, but a little shy. In addition, she suffers from Stockholm Syndrome, which means that the potential actors must have a talent in shyness, as well as knowledge of how to play in someone with a mental disorder.  
-  
-  
-She placed her phone in her desk, pressed "video" and started recording, while she was reading Megumi's monologue under the description of her character. Maiko's voice was monotonous although she tried to make it fit in Megumi's character. It didn't seem difficult as much as the text mentioned, and even if she will be chosen, the other actors will teach it how to do it. That's what she was thinking during the recording. Later, she uploaded her audition in the site.  
-  
-  
-  
The next morning after Noriko checked the site, she found Maiko's video. But she didn't pay attention to her acting. She focused on the wheelchair thinking that she's her. Her eyes sparkled noticing it. She immediately called her partner.

"Hashimoto! I found her! My words came true! She uploaded her audition!" The director shouted through the phone.

"Relax, Noriko... Chill..." Kenichi yawned

"Do you know what time is it?" He asked

"It's half past eight. Were you sleeping?"

"It's Saturday you know..."

"And what does that mean? That you have to sleep anytime you want? Come to the studio right now!"

"You have completely lost your mind, Noriko. Is it normal for you to wake me up just to tell me you gave the role to the girl?" Kenichi asked

"Yes, it is! Now get your butt out of bed and come to the studio! I want you to write a message to the girl, telling her she's been chosen" Noriko stated

"Write the message by yourself. I'm not your manager!"

"Come here or I'll get you fired!" The director threatened

Kenichi hung up the phone and was ready to get up. The woman next to him woke up and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Honey, why did you wake up so early?"

Kenichi sighed.

"Noriko wants me to come to the studio"

"Is it important?"

"Not at all! She just decided I'll be her manager from now on. She wants me to write a message to the protagonist that has been chosen for the role" Kenichi mentioned while he was dressing up.

"Jee! Can't she do it on her own?"

"That's what I asked her. Who knows what's going on that woman's mind"

His girlfriend put her arms around his waist.

"You never find time for us. You're always on work..." She complained

"I'll try find a way, baby. But I have to go now. See you later" He said and kissed her on the lips.


	5. "Amano café"

All parents had the same reaction when they found out their kids will play in a movie: They were shocked. And they even asked to talk to the director. So, Aqours instead of sending Noriko an e-mail and wait until she replies did the simplest thing: They searched her profile on Instagram. There, they found their phone number and the name of the company she works with. Eventually, their parents contacted her, and everyone seemed to agree in letting their children become actors.

In fact, they learned that the director is not a complete stranger. She's Riko's dad's second cousin, so she'd Riko's aunt. Riko didn't know her existence, and when she asked her father about Noriko, he replied Noriko had just enrolled in her studies when she turned 18. He even said he remembers her declaring that she wants lots of money in her job and fame. That's because Japan's economy is relatively high, so directors and actors make easily a living. At school, she was the popular one, and that's probably why she became arrogant. He even told Riko to be careful due to the fact Noriko can become bossy sometimes.

The girls were not discouraged though. They told him it will be alright since she's Riko's aunt. If something happens, Riko will take over. And so, it was decided.

On March 30th, they prepared their things to stay in Tokyo for a few hours. They even came two adults with them, which were Chika's mother and Riko's. Of course, Ruby, Dia, and Chika thought they would meet μ's, but as Noriko told them, they had to wait until the first day of the filming shooting. As for Maiko, she hadn't been informed yet about the meeting, because Noriko had decided to make it separately. That said, she wanted first to inform the two groups, and then tell it to Maiko.

********  
********

"So... When does the filming start?" Riko's mom asked

"In at least two weeks, miss. First, the two idol groups will be arranged, then I'll tell the rest to the protagonists. I want to make sure everyone will make a good living from the movie"

"How are you so sure about that?" Chika's mom added.

Noriko looked at her surprised. She felt she was being offended but didn't show it.

 _My filming's earning is not of your business! Come first to the premiere and then we'll talk!_ She thought.

"What do you mean, Madam? Everyone will make a living from the filming, even if the movie won't hit the box office. I don't have so high expectations" she giggled

"Have you made other films before?" Hanamaru asked

"Of course, my girl! Some of them made a satisfactory budget, though I don't want to brag about it. Most of them are romantic movies, so I decided to make a change this time" she replied.

"Who wrote the scenario?" Mari asked.

"Me of course. It's difficult nowadays to find scenario writers to make the scenario exactly as I have in my mind. So, I made it myself"

"What's my role?" Ruby asked.

"She already told us, Ruby. Everyone in Aqours has the same role. We're a team of young girls who work with the FBI, but we're also an idol group at the same time. Right, Mrs. Sakurauchi?" Dia said.

"That's right, young lady! But that's the concept. You'll see the rest by yourself"

"How μ's felt when they were informed about the participation?" Kanan asked.

Noriko rolled her eyes.

"They seemed happy. They were willing to participate"

"You mean... Did you meet them?!" Chika, Ruby, and Dia shouted shockingly.

"Um... Yes" Noriko replied with a questioning look.

"That's awesome! We're really gonna meet μ's!" They shouted.

"Silence!" Riko's mom tried to calm them.

Noriko whispered in You's ear.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Please don't mind them. They are faithful fans of μ's" You replied.

"Indeed. Chika talks about them all the time" Riko added.

The two mothers giggled. They obviously heard the conversation.

"Oh my! Just look at the time! It's five o'clock! Pack up your things girls and go back to Numazu before it gets dark. As for you, ladies take my business card. For whatever you need, call me or send me a message on Instagram. Or an e-mail if you want to"

She gave them two cards and thanked her.

"No, I thank you for letting me "borrow" your daughters and their friends"

"You have a great sense of humor Mrs. Sakurauchi" Chika's mother commented

"Not at all!" The director chuckled softly.

"Good night, Mrs. Sakurauchi!" The girls greeted by bowing.

"Good night to you too! When everything gets prepared I'll inform you"

********  
********

The same night, Maiko received a message on Instagram. A message that made her heart pulse. A message she didn't expect.

«Good evening, Maiko. I know this is a bit sudden, but I would like to tell you I am the director of a film that is about to start shooting in the next two weeks. And you participate in it somehow. The truth is, I saw your uploaded video on my website with the protagonist's monologue, so I decided to give you the role. Tell it to your mother or any other guardian you may have, and give them my phone number so we can contact you. The number is this:»

And next to her phone number, it was written. The young girl didn't know what to say. She even pinched herself to check if she was dreaming. And when she realized everything was real, she immediately ran to her mother and showed her Noriko's message and the video. Sachiko -that was her mother's name- hugged her daughter tightly. Tears rolled in her eyes. Her brothers found out about it and hugged her too.

"You're so modest! You're still an actor without your legs, sis!" Osamu said. Hiroshi said something similar too.

"Our girl has grown up! Oh, I wish your father was here! He would be so proud of you!" Sachiko added.

Maiko felt the same way. She was very proud of herself. But deep inside she wanted to walk again. She may have become an actor, but she wanted to run and dance as she used to. Though a voice inside her reminded her of the doctor's conclusions. That she'll never walk again, no matter how much she wished for it. She was sure she wouldn't be loved by the rest of the actors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As it seems, I didn't get the time to upload. The truth is, I was planning to write more chapters of this fic during this year, but I had to finish another fic which couldn't wait for xD I have lots of ideas actually. It's not that I got writer's block or something. I just want to believe I'll be patient enough to finish all of my stories someday.**
> 
> **For now, I'll let this fic and grab another one. So, I can have time to practice my English and Greek vocabulary in writing**


End file.
